max_kinnerfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanna Kinner
Introduction Hanna Sky Kinner or Kobayashi as she is known in other places, is the sister of Max Kinner. She can be seen scratching her head or watching Ninjago on a daily basis. She was nearly named Zoey, which would have created an awkward childhood with the Sesame Street character sharing the same name. Likes Ninjago Yes, Hanna truly does like Ninjago. She claims that this is do to how dumb the show is on a constant basis. Hanna loves the show regardless of the fact that her friends and family won't even watch it. She has made a Ninjago ship chart and multiple fan fictions about the series. However, much like any fan fiction she writes, she gives up about a week later. She even follows multiple Ninjago Instagram accounts that destroy the cringe machine by their sheer existence (and they aren't joke accounts either). At one point, she even wanted to go to Lego Land simply to Gang-bang Garmadon. This is regardless of the fact that Garmadon is an old man in cannon. Loki Loki is Hanna's favorite fictional character. This is probably because he is a twink, and any character she likes must be a twink. Although it's debatable if this is because it was a Tumblr trend to like Loki. This theory has holes in it however. This is because she likes Tom Hiddleston, which is actually unusual for Loki fans. She isn't attracted to Loki, she likes his trickster personality and wit. However, this only applies to MCU Loki, not comic book Loki. Hanna has expressed her distaste for the original design regardless of the fact that Loki was never meant to be likable. Thor Thor is one of Hanna's favorite Marvel character. For her to like a man that isn't a Tumblr trend or a twink is especially rare. She tends to like his off the wall personality and his disconnection from Earth. Hanna wants Superman to express similar traits to Thor even though Superman has lived on Earth for almost his whole life. The Oncler Another twink, probably the pure twink ever created. This obviously meant that Hanna would like the character. This is regardless of the fact that the Oncler should be able to represent anyone and having a defined face ruins that idea. Ghoul A random character from Batman Beyond who talks like Christopher Walken. She likes him solely because he wears a crop top. The X-Men Evolution Intro Hanna believes that muting this intro and playing a shitty 2000's song over it is the funniest thing in the universe. Spring Yard Zone/ Solaris II Theme These are the only two Sonic songs Hanna actually likes, which is surprising because she isn't a Sonic fan at all. Marvel Hanna loves pretty much everything about Marvel, including the comics. Her favorite Marvel character was stated numerous times to be the Wall. DC Hanna has recently grown a taste for DC regardless of the fact that she thought she would only like Marvel. Green Lantern X Batman In Justice League: War Hanna noticed that Batman and Green Lantern were acting especially gay. She loved the ship so much that she is currently working on a Justice League dating sim called Out of Your League. Circus Peanuts Yes, Hanna actually eats these. One of the most fucking disgusting candies ever created and she eats it. The flavor could only be described as a marshmallow that rolled around the beach for a few days. They are supposed to taste like peanuts, but they taste like banana. They were made in the 19th century, which should speak to their overall quality. Dislikes Kobayashi One of Hanna's many names is Kobayashi. She denies this name regardless of the fact that she has a baby love dragon maid on her desk. RWBY Music Hanna hates music from the RWBY web series. She justifiably hates that the music that sounds like high pitched garbage. The music sounds like it was sung by a fifteen year old, and it is sung by a fifteen year old. Hanna Banana Hanna hates this clever rhyme, probably because she hears it from her grandma frequently. Anime Very few people hate anime for the reasons that Hanna does. Hanna claims that most anime is boring, even shows like Kill la Kill with constant stimulus. She has a distaste for dialogue heavy media, which pretty much guarantees that she will hate all anime. Fetishes She has a distaste for any kinks or fetishes. She has labeled fetishes of all kinds as gross. Friends? Hanna frequently talks about how much she hates her friends. This is mostly because she hates that they can't take a joke or a roast of any kind. Butch Hartman Hanna hates Butch Hartman above everyone else, he is essentially the opposite of Loki to her. This is because he trolled her once in a video titled "I can't draw anymore." In this video, Butch Hartman states that he can't draw, with his left hand of course. Hanna got trolled by this and it led to her hating Butch Hartman more and more as time went by. This hatred was increased by Butch Hartman's constant creation of low quality content, and awful Kickstarter. Rebeltaxi also fueled this fire, pointing out much of Hartman's blatant hypocrisy. She also claims that Butch Hartman took a shit in the Calarts bathroom, and that this event was responsible for the recent pandemic of the Calarts style. Hanna canonically killed Butch Hartman in her game, but the hate didn't die down afterwards. Hanna has denied that she was ever inspired by Butch Hartman, contrary to evidence stating otherwise. Traits Anxiety She has crippling social anxiety and even went on independent study for what felt like a damn year. Her anxiety is only comparable to that of fictional characters, like Fluttershy or Jaidenanimations. When there is more than one person around she completely shuts down and goes on her phone immediately. Hanna went to therapy for months on end and literally made no progress. Hanna is incredibly camera shy and ducks away if she is ever filmed. Confidence Very few people have a lower confidence in themselves then Hanna. She is actually a pretty good artist, but hates her work so much that she often quits art for days at a time. She often doubts herself at any turn and thinks she is a failure the second she receives criticism. She has often compared herself to Amethyst in Steven Universe. Fandoms Hanna Kinner has a part of manyu fandoms. She is usually into them for about a month before completely changes. The amount of fandoms that she has been a part of may number in the 1000s. Pucca One of the first things she ever loved, and something she watched like her life depended on it. It's some weeb show. Gumball As much as Hanna hates this show now, it would be hard to deny that she wasn't a huge fan of this show in the past. She bought into the idea that Penny was a deer. This was ridiculous, and it was ridiculous knowing that there was something under Penny's shell. Homestuck Yes, Hanna was into Homestuck. It's just a bunch of especially shitty flash animations, nothing worth watching. It's just loud lolz teh random humor, nothing worth caring about. But she still managed to care about the web comic for years. She even cosplayed as the characters. This is the fandom she regrets the most. Eddsworld Hanna was also apart of the most underrated rabid fanbase. She mostly wanted to fuck Tom. Ironically Tom is fat in real life, oh, and he has no eyes. She was upset that the series ended. This ignores the fact that Eddsworld released mostly mediocre episodes before the finale. Tell me that western episode wasn't the worst episode in years. Invader Zim Hanna loves obsessing over things that are mostly pointless. She really likes Sizz-Lorr, and she often stated that Sizz-Lorr needed his vacation. She also ships the tallest. She does this because she refuses to believe that two people can be good friends. RebelTaxi She loves RebelTaxi's series, but not as much as everything else. She cited Pan's down to Earth nature of Pan on his Tumblr to her enjoyment. Dragon Maid Hanna may hate anime now, but she was a weeb like no other in her past. I guess Kobayashi can relate to Kobayashi. Gurren Laggan Hanna wanted to fuck Kamina, so she watched through Gurren Laggan. She did cry when Kamina died. Hetalia Another loud show that Hanna loves. Everything is constantly happening and there is a lot of shipping. Gravity Falls There was never a point where Hanna had an obsession with this one. She liked the show, but nothing beyond that. Rick and Morty This was mostly based on Hanna wanting to fuck Rick. She stopped caring after the season 3 hiatus. Undertale Like any Homestuck fan, Hanna was into Undertale. She mostly wanted to fuck Sans, and she even made a Sans mask. Steven Universe Hanna actually watched the series from the beginning unlike many SU fans. She grew to hate it over time. With how bad SU is now, I'm amazed it didn't happen sooner. Star vs. The Force of Evil Hanna was so desperate to watch this one that she watched it on Youtube. This one was watched out of a love for shipping. Ninjago No this isn't a joke, she really likes Ninjago. She even unironically said that it was a good show. She loves the characters and is nearly caught up with the series. Robots Some shitty 2000's movie that hardly anyone remembers. She wanted to fuck the villain in this one, and that is how she justifies liking the film. MLP She is still a fan of this one, but she hated season 8. She doesn't ship anyone or want anyone to fuck. It's like she enjoys the show genuinely. RWBY Lots of shipping to be had in this one. She surprisingly doesn't want to fuck anyone in this show. TOME Something she loves to death. She was only disappointed by the fact that there was no fandom to speak of. She even started making fan fiction and fanart due to the sheer lack of any fanworks.